Melhores Amigos
by Ann Vinyso
Summary: Mione sem querer se apaixonou pelo melhor amigo. E agora uma simples visita pode ser o melhor dos seus sonhos. Universo Alternativo (sem magia)!


Eu nunca gostara muito da Luna. Na verdade, eu a achava meio pirada. Mas hoje em dia acho que somos muito parecidas, na verdade. Temos poucos amigos, não nos entrosamos facilmente entre a multidão, muitos nos evitam. Creio que foram essas semelhanças que me fizeram não gostar dela no início, enxergava muito de mim nela. E foram essas mesmas semelhanças que nos fizeram amigas.

Minha companheira na escola, depois que a Gina começou a namorar o Harry. Estudamos em salas diferentes, mas passamos os recreios juntas. Há dias em que até almoço com ela. Apesar de tanta proximidade, não nos conhecemos tanto. Temos apenas afinidade. E na tentativa de conhecê-la melhor, combinei de ir visitá-la. E já que moram pertos um do outro*, vou aproveitar e visitar o Harry também — nunca fui a casa dele.

Deixe-me explicar um pouquinho a relação. Eu namoro o Ronald, cuja irmã, Gina, é minha melhor amiga e namorada do Harry — melhor amigo do Ron e meu também. E neste último mês me apaixonei por Harry. Deu pra entender?! Não. Eu também não entendo, só sinto. Foi até por isso que, quando a Gina começou a namorá-lo recentemente, eu me afastei de ambos. Sentia muitos ciúmes deles e para não bagunçar nossa amizade, vazei. Mas como ele continua sendo meu amigo, eu vou visitá-lo assim mesmo. Até porque a Luna vai comigo.

_Naquele dia quando simplesmente tornamo-nos amigos; quando te vi sorrir e me apaixonei pelo teu sorriso; entre uma brincadeira e outra, inocente; não lembro como nem quando._

_Sem querer, sem merecer, sem por que; eu, então, reparei em como você tinha um olhar marcante, profundo, belíssimos olhos; percebi que eu não conseguia ficar sem falar com você. _

**HP & HG**

Acordei ao amanhecer e pouco tempo depois eu já estava na casa da Luna. Cheguei numa casinha meio louca, torta e com várias torres e chaminés. Pensei estar no lugar errado, mas o endereço era aquele mesmo. Bati na porta e um senhor de com cara "Chapeleiro Maluco" saiu de dentro.

— Pois não? — ele perguntou com um olhar que me fez ter certeza de estar no lugar certo (era o mesmo olhar sonhador da minha amiga).

— Luna Lovegood?

— Você deve ser a Srta. Granger. Minha filha disse que viria. Entre! — convidou-me e entrei naquela casa excêntrica — Faz horas que tento acordá-la, mas não quer levantar da cama. Menina preguiçosa! Pode ir até o quarto dela e acordá-la. Primeira porta. — ele me indicou uma escada igualmente torta.

Subi degrau por degrau admirando cada detalhe daquela casa maluca. Muitos quadros pendurados, a maioria pintados por Luna — eu reconheceria aquele jeito de desenhar em qualquer lugar. Várias fotos também decoravam as paredes da casa. Em algumas havia uma belíssima mulher que me parecia familiar. Bati na porta do quarto e ouvi um resmungo. Entrei.

— Acorda dorminhoca! — eu falei entrando naquele quarto meio escuro, caminhei até a janela e abri a cortina.

— Awn! Só mais um pouquinho. — fiquei surpresa com o quanto nos parecíamos mesmo (eu sou igualmente preguiçosa).

Depois que ela acordou e se arrumou, ficamos ouvindo músicas num quintal muito bem cuidado. Eclética, Luna tinha todos os gêneros de música no seu laptop. Descemos até o chão, rimos, gritamos, dançamos, bailamos e quase chorei com as músicas românticas dela.

— Em quem você pensa quando ouve essas músicas? A verdade. — ela foi enfática.

Eu estava de pé e ela sentada num banquinho de concreto. Olhei para ela e achei que poderia ser sincera, afinal, éramos amigas. Sentei ao seu lado e comecei.

— Penso nele a todo o momento, anseio por vê-lo, por tocá-lo, por sentir seu cheiro. Fico nervosa perto dele, admiro-o disfarçadamente, ouço a voz dele em todos os cantos, mesmo quando fecho os olhos vejo aquele rostinho. — respirei fundo e terminei — Mas não quero me entregar a este sentimento. Isso vai passar, não é amor o que sinto por Harry, é paixão.

Ela me ouviu calada e não comentou mais nada sobre isso. E fiquei agradecida por isso. Damos-nos tão bem nos últimos tempos que até identificar o momento certo pra falar e pra calar já conseguimos.

Depois do almoço saímos rumo à casa do Harry. Eles moram próximos, mas ela nunca o visitara. Na verdade, como descobri depois, este próximo quer dizer apenas que moram mais próximos um ao outro do que eu, deles. Depois de uma caminhada interminável, de ruas erradas, becos sem saídas, paradas para pedir informações... Chegamos ao nosso destino. Rua dos Alfeneiros, nº 4. Batemos na porta e por sorte o próprio abriu.

— Meninas! Que surpresa agradável. — sempre tão fantástico.

Entramos e ele nos conduziu até a sala de estar. Os tios tinham saído com o primo dele, por isso ele pôde nos receber. Num dia normal ele teria que bater a porta na nossa cara. Seus pais morreram quando ele era só um bebê. Os tios, parentes mais próximos com quem morava, não gostavam dele nem um pouco e faziam de tudo para transformar a vida do garoto num inferno.

— Podemos ir até o seu quarto? Eu sempre quis ver como é um quarto de menino. — Luna sempre tão "normal".

Subimos até o quarto dele e nos deparamos com um quarto comum. Um quarto que poderia ser confundido com quarto de visitas. Luna, assim que entrou, se jogou na cama de Harry e fechou os olhos. Olhei para ele divertida e ele sorriu daquele jeito lindo.

— Anda Mione. Vem ver como está maravilhoso aqui. — ela me chamou se aconchegando mais na cama alheia.

Harry me deu um olhar de "vá em frente, fique a vontade" e foi o que fiz. Tive que concordar com a Di-Lua. Estava maravilhoso ali, mais ainda porque os lençóis exalavam o cheiro dele. Eu estava tão embriagada que nem percebi quando minha amiga levantou-se da cama.

— Harry, onde fica o banheiro? — ele apontou para uma porta à esquerda do quarto dele. — Obrigada!

Fiquei lá, apenas pensando, imaginando, minha mente divagando em sonhos malucos. Quando senti um peso sobre a cama, alguém se deitara ao meu lado. Não precisei abrir os olhos para saber quem era, seu perfume entregou-lhe. Poderia ser apenas minha imaginação, mas passado algum tempo parecia que ele estava mais perto.

— Mione, você... — Luna parou ao ver-nos deitados ali. Ela ficou sem graça, talvez achando que estava atrapalhando algum momento mais íntimo. Levantei-me de repente. — Você... Você está com aquele seu batom lilás para me emprestar?

— Ah, claro Luna. — peguei na minha bolsa e entreguei para ela. Quando saiu de volta ao banheiro eu me aproximei do guarda roupa de Harry. — Posso mexer? Dar uma olhadinha? Matar a curiosidade? — brinquei.

— Pode sim Mione!

Abri as portas do guarda roupa e olhei um ambiente sobrenatural. Organizado ao extremo, muito contrastante ao meu próprio e ao de Luna. E nem vou falar sobre o guarda roupa do Ron, que é extremo também. Mas bagunçado ao extremo. Dei um passo para trás para dar uma olhada melhor e senti um corpo junto ao meu.

Seus braços me abraçaram por trás, apertando forte. Senti seu corpo todo em contato com o meu e inconscientemente me empurrei mais contra ele, procurando mais contato. Diante desse meu gesto, Harry virou-me para ficar de frente para ele. Encarei de muito perto aquelas esmeraldas verdes que são seus olhos. E sem querer desviei o olhar para sua boca que se aproximava devagarzinho da minha.

Sua boca era macia. O beijo começou bem leve e foi aprofundando aos poucos. Sua língua brincava de pega-pega com a minha. Seus dentes prendiam meus lábios e receei que sangrassem, mas nem por isso rompi o beijo. Nada poderia me tirar aqueles lábios dele.

Suas mãos seguravam minha cintura com delicadeza e eu passeava minhas mãos pelo seu rosto (por aquela pele lisinha) e pelos cabelos tão sedosos. Eu expirava ao máximo o cheiro dele, tentei me agarrar a todos os detalhes possíveis para poder lembrar depois. Não sabia se teria a oportunidade de repetir aquela experiência.

Estávamos tão entretidos que nem percebemos quando Luna entrou no quarto e sentou-se na cama. Mexendo no celular, ela não se pronunciou e nos deixou achar que continuávamos a sós. Definitivamente ela estava sendo uma ótima amiga para mim. Infelizmente não se poderia dizer o mesmo em relação a mim e a Gina. Que tipo de amiga beija o namorado da outra na primeira oportunidade?

Mas naquele momento eu não pensava em nada. Para mim era só Harry e eu. Nossas bocas unidas, nossos corpos colados, corações batendo no mesmo ritmo. Os braços dele ao meu redor, minhas mãos em contato com sua pele. Seu cheiro se misturando ao meu. Quantas vezes eu não devaneara com esse momento. Meus sonhos se tornando realidade.

Mas até quando?

* * *

**N.A:** Eu nunca gostei muito desse shipper, tipo... Pra mim a Mione é do Rony e o Harry do Draco ;D.

* Aqui, na fic, eu tive que colocá-los quase como vizinho. Era quase vital que Luna e Harry morassem no mesmo "bairro" (lamento, mas eu não controlo minha imaginação). Mas espero que tenham gostado... Opiniões?


End file.
